


L.E.G.I.O.N. Defection Report

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, file report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: Hey yall......ive started another laborous fic. This is the setup for it. It'll be focused on Gremlin and Ariadne, will get gay, no boys allowed.i LOVE agents of mayhem and i like how literally nobody......dies like most of the villains you face escape or whatever so its like Ugh Yes Lets Go Crazy With AUs Hereok go crazy AAAAHHHthanks for reading :)





	L.E.G.I.O.N. Defection Report

**Date: XX/XX/XX**

**Login User: PERSEPHONE**

**Topic: L.E.G.I.O.N. Defection Report**

  
  
The L.E.G.I.O.N operatives captured by M.A.Y.H.E.M. were barely a challenge. In dear Fortune’s words, they were “Complete pushovers.”

The first of those to defect were Hammersmith.Fortune, Hardtack, and Hollywood were assigned to deal with him. They have proved that only his intellect was the real threat. All bark, no bite.

After convincing him that his services were more valuable outside of prison than in, he now flies M.A.Y.H.E.M. flags.

He’s rude, antagonistic, and conceited. All of the agents and staff avoid him if they can. Joule and Gremlin have both expressed a greater distaste for him than other agents. The only real ally he has within the agency is Claymore, however, even a shared appreciation for weapon crafting has it’s limits.

Next on the list is the world - renowned popstar August Gaunt. While it’s easy to think he’s more beauty than brains, his extensive knowledge of engineering and technology, and how to best apply that to his performances, makes him a deadly and crafty adversary.

He’s cunning, intelligent, and charming to a fault. He prefers to plan out his attacks, keeping one step ahead of his enemies at all times, and viewing from the distance.

After crashing his final concert, the Carnage a Trois escorted him to the ARK’s containment cells. After a week of sniveling and crying, the young man was ready to flip. Since his public image was ruined and beyond all repair, we decided that he would work better behind the scenes than in the forefront.

He now works with Mixer in the Wreck Room. Though there is the occasional spat, the two have kept it civil. Both Mixer and Pierce consider Gaunt a friend, Pierce moreso. The biggest concern with Gaunt in the intense rivalry between him and Hollywood.

From what other staff has relayed, Hollywood is immensly distrustful of Gaunt, moreso than other L.E.G.I.O.N. defectors. Mixer says that it is the “Battle of the pretty - boys,” that Hollywood feels threatened, maybe jealous, of Gaunt’s success at such a young age. If Hollywood is worried about his position within the agency, his fears are unjust.

There’s also the fact that Gaunt has a habit of flirting with the staff, moreso the women than the men, but reports of both have been filed. This behaviour will be dealt with. Immediately.  
  


Steeltoe proved less of an issue than Gaunt, surprisingly. The agents recovered his body from the wedding barge, A.I.S.H.A escaping. By some miracle, he never died, but the stress of the battle caused some strange sort of system overload that forced him into a shut - down state.

He is polite, driven, and focused in any task you give him. He refuses to help M.A.Y.H.E.M. on the field, but enjoys working with the ARK navigation systems and upgrading our already to - date equipment.

Since the only A.I.S.H.A. unit to survive was In - Su (purple,) he spends any free time he has working on a robotic vessel for her to inhabit. He is forbidden from interfacing with her, and In - Su does not seem to be interested in this digital meeting - of - the - minds, but she does love him, as does he.

In - Su does, however, desire a physical body, thinking that she is more helpful on the physical field with agents. She shows nothing but appreciation and respect towards Steeltoe.

The only other issue in Steeltoe’s friendship with Lazarus. I do not doubt Lazarus’ loyalty to M.A.Y.H.E.M., however I am worried that Steeltoe will somehow obtain part of her nano - technology, and find a way to turn it against us.  
  


The last deadly foe apprehended by M.A.Y.H.E.M. was Ariadne. An unfortunate victim of L.E.G.I.O.N. manipulation and abuse, she turned into a last - resort wildcard. She’s unpredictable, aggressive, confrontational, and downright frightening.

Originally. she never seemed an issue past her intricate mind - drain machine. We never expected her to infiltrate the ARK.

Gremlin’s kidnapping was traumatic. Every second without her on the ship was like another stone beind cast in a glass house. The agents were out for blood, every last person on staff ready for action more than I’ve ever seen them.

While I originally wanted the Firing Squad to try and locate her, the Bombshells, particularly Joule, were adament in being the head agents in the operation.

The mission proved to be a success, thankfully. Gremlin was returned safe and sound, if dazed and lethargic. Red Card and Rama were satisfied with bringing Ariadne in, but the change in Joule’s behavior was significant. She seemed more irritable, more aggressive. She also turned more protective of other agents she is paired with, especially with Gremlin. We may need to evaluate her before the monthly agent psych - evaluations. I have yet to speak to her teammates about her behavior.

Because their mind - link had been broken so suddenly, Gremlin’s mind was temporarily scrambled. When she was recovered, she had no balance, and could not stand on her own. When she looked at people, she could not recognize their faces, instead seeing a blurred mess. She could pick out voices, however. When she attempted to speak, pieces of words and sound came out, completely unrecognizable to English. This condition lasted days, but as Gremlin recovered, she had begun to come out of this post - capture haze, and began speaking and walking normally. However, when under duress, she expresses that she loses the ability to recognize people’s faces.

After her capture, Ariadne was then placed in a containment unit. Worried of what she could be capable of, she was strapped to a table to minimize any outside and/or self - inflicted harm. She would go through phases of waking up, screaming and babbling, before we were forced to sedate her again. These episodes would continue for extended periods of time, sometimes hours.

After a total of twenty days in ARK containment, the ship went into lockdown. Turns out, Gremlin has developed a soft - spot for her captor, in some sort of twisted Stockholm Syndrome, and had attempted to release her.

Ariadne is now under 24 - hour sedation, and Gremlin confined to her quarters. Gremlin is now ordered on extended sick - leave, and required to meet with a therapist once a week for as long as I see fit.

As far as her therapist has reported, Gremlin has nothing but sorrow for Ariadne. She respects her intellect, as twisted as it is, and expressed the notion that Ariadne needs help more than imprisonment. I do not think that it is safe for them to meet under any circumstances, but the therapist has relayed that it may be beneficial to Gremlin’s recovery if we help Ariadne recover from her own trauma.

It is not easy to heal a mind. It will be a long and laborious process, but with the resources at hand, I believe it is possible to help Ariadne heal, even if it only a fraction.

We are in control of Ariadne’s own mind - drain technology. If we can somehow reverse - engineer this tech, we may be able to restor some part of her psyche. Deep down, there's an Ariadne that doesn’t express herself in chaotic violence and aggression. If we can break that part of her out, it will only coax a new ally into our agency.

Until then, Gremlin is not allowed out of her bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall......ive started another laborous fic. This is the setup for it. It'll be focused on Gremlin and Ariadne, will get gay, no boys allowed.
> 
> i LOVE agents of mayhem and i like how literally nobody......dies like most of the villains you face escape or whatever so its like Ugh Yes Lets Go Crazy With AUs Here
> 
> ok go crazy AAAAHHH
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
